ROY BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español Approximate height 1.92 ..... Date of birth (arrival on Earth) 1974 .............. July 28. Los Angeles (California) Place of adoption New York. Brown hair, green eyes. North American Nationality Robert (Roy) Malden is a central character in my stories, an OC. His first appearance is in GWA, although there are short stories that have him as protagonist chronologically before. Like those of his birth and adoption by marriage Malden, John and Marsha. [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com.es/2014/10/gwhc10-historia-de-roy.html GWHC10]O previous year to Bertie and Cooan arrival to the Golden State College. [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com.es/2014/10/gwhc11.html GWHC11] among others. Being already Tom Rodney.´s best friend. Historia en GWNE Némesis. He does not appear nor is named Historia en Sailor Moon R It does not appear to be not a character belonging to the universe of Sailor Moon. Historia en GWA Alfa His first appearance literally makes his run, he is in a hurry because he is late for a pre-season talk on his basketball team. He cannot access by the usual step since "some idiot" in his opinion, will have closed the door. That event is not accidental. Finally take another hallway that leads to the gym through the classes and without being able to avoid overwhelming Bertie. That will mark their first meeting, unless they remember. Then the "random" wants them to share a desk. Beruche will consider him, childish, brute and with a lousy and rude sense of humor. He will think that she is an unfriendly and severe nerd, a kind of ice cube, in fact he will nickname her as that. However, little by little they will get closer and after a sincere friendship, love will arise between them. Especially after an incident in which Bertie falls into a pit and Roy comes down with her trying to rescue her without success (or at least he does not want to discover the girl some hidden facets and skills that at that time already possessed) At last the truth will be revealed, Roy was the continent of a powerful demon called Armageddon, who was waiting latent in his body to reactivate and use the boy's potential. Once awake, that demon controls him and only with the help of Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury, are the girls and Tom able to free him from that evil possession. It will be discovered that the boy is the reincarnation of a powerful warrior whom the demons who tried to control call him solar. Valnak, one of them, former comrade of Armageddon, will want revenge for his death and abduct Beruche. After challenging Roy in exchange for releasing her and telling him and Tom who they were Bertie y Cooan in their previous lives on the Black Moon. Roy confronts him and Valnak is about to kill the boy. However, Bertie will get in the way trying to protect his friend. He will suffer a wound that will seem deadly. Believing her dead, Roy is enraged beyond human capacity and that unleashes his transformation. It begins to shine and its hair rises with a golden glow. It is the lot that demons feared so much. After this, Bertie is taken to the hospital and manages to recover. When the girl is unconscious, Roy declares her love. This is heard by [https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/Cooan_BIO Cooan] who had feelings for him. Without Roy knowing, Bertie's sister quits him. But the demons, far from being defeated, will continue trying to carry out their evil plans. With some spheres that Valnak and Armageddon gathered, they want to create an interdimensional corridor that allows the Prince of Darkness to invade Earth. Trying to stop him, Tom invokes one of his main commanders, Nagashel. Roy challenges him to a fight on the condition that, win or lose, he must not be able to return to Earth, neither he, nor any other powerful demon, at least for an equivalent to the duration of the fight. The boy must fight him even knowing that it will be a losing battle. In spite of this, he hides before others, especially in front of Bertie. Roy agonizes being comforted by Bertie, who despite being broken by pain, still offers him a smile. Art by Galia and Kitty (KGfantasy) She, believing that her boyfriend is invincible, convinces the sailors to transport them to watch the match. Unfortunately, the dire omens are fulfilled and Nagashel cruelly murders Roy, despite Bertie's desperate attempt to help him. He dies in his arms leaving her shattered But far from being the end for him, Roy is sent to Heaven. There you will meet other individuals. (Nephrite, Ail, Diamante y Zafiro 'who died after regretting their past. Together with them he will be trained by legends of the fight like Piccolo or Son Goku himself (from whom Roy is a remote descendant) At last, they will be brought back to life and will be able to return to Earth to stop the demons. After returning he will face Nagashel again, but now the result will be quite different. He will finally defeat that monster and peace will come. It will be the beginning of a new life for him and Bertie, the same as for the rest. Finally, a secret will be discovered that none could even imagine. In other lives, Roy was Prince Asthel, and 'Bertie Princess Lorein Both were in love and about to get married when evil killed them, along with many other defenders of Good. Historia en GWB Beta The arrival of a boy who will announce a catastrophe destined to occur in the near future and that of Roy's brother, Lornd, The king of the saiyajin will bring adventures back to the couple and the rest of their friends. During this part there are some short stories that he and Bertie star in the margin of the rest, such as his newlyweds adventure or the memories of his adoptive grandfather, in letters he discovers and dating from World War II. Later with the birth of his son Leval and his daughter Kerria, and the return of the sectarian worshipers of demons is once again put to the test. His daughter Kerria almost died after being dominated by evil. Roy feels very guilty about that, and because shortly before, the girl revealed her lesbian status and he didn't want to accept it. Fortunately, everything will be overcome and Roy, as well as his wife and friends, conclude this part by saying goodbye to the sons and daughters who leave the space aboard the SSP-1 and giving them the protagonism of their adventures. Historia en GWG Gamma ' ' Here, more concerned with the progress of his son Leval into space, aboard the SSP-1 and the problems of his daughter Kerria, Roy goes to the background. Despite this, he will help Queen Neherenia defend the Moon from an attack by the troops of the tyrant Gralas, an old enemy of his and his brother Lornd. Then, when the SSP-1 reappears and the commitment of his son Leval with Amatista (the daughter of his friend Diamond) he will be very happy. He will also welcome Brian Rice (Kerria's first and only boyfriend) as a son and then Samantha Wilson(his daughter's girlfriend and Kerria´s future wife) Historia en GWD Delta He appears very Little, Historia en GWDN Destino Nature. He is barely mentioned [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com.es/2017/02/gwtn.html Historia el GWTN Trascendencia Nature] He barely appears, he opens his house´s door to Daphne Kensington. Historia el GWT Trascendencia. Already become a grandfather and with much more experience in life, he tries to continue guiding his grandchildren and remembers the good old days with his wife and friends. What will hurt him most will be the death of his great friend Tom, whom he loved as a brother. Curiosidades del personaje. Roy arrives on Earth in a similar way to what his remote ancestor Son Goku did, in a space capsule. Despite having a time when he was very thug and womanizer, that was only a facade, a shield that protected him from the great pain of the loss of his parents. They died in a car accident caused by sectarians looking for Roy. The ship fell in Los Angeles, and he thought he was born there, but that his parents moved to New York with him as a child. His favorite hero is Superman. He always wanted to look like him since he was a child. Roy is also a magnificent singer and being in Heaven has the opportunity to sing a duet with his idol, Freddie Mercury. Even at its craziest moment, it never breaches a promise. His father taught him not to. He told him that the only thing anyone could ever take away from him was the value of his word, that he could only lose himself. He is a staunch follower of the Knicks and will become a famous NBA player and leader of his team, achieving several league titles (At least in this parallel universe of mine) He was also passionate about Wrestling. In GWA he begins to make poses imitating Hulk Hogan, along with Usagi who participates with him in that joke. He loves to give motives or affectionate nicknames to everyone: "Little ice cube" to Bertie, "Kansas Peasant" to Tom. "Little Prince" to Diamond, are some examples. He speaks perfectly Spanish, since, traveling with his parents from one State to another, he lived for a long time in New York, close to many Spanish speakers. Versión en español Ir a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Warrior_Wiki Inicio]' Go to the Start' Volver a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Personajes_Principales personajes principales]' Go Back to Main Characters.' Volver a Primera generación Go back to First Generation